


Wife of the Dragon

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not a Sad Story, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys gets his army in this AU and manages to take King's Landing and to take a wife for himself. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife of the Dragon

King’s Landing was overrun with a Dothraki Horde. No one had expected it. They were unprepared for Viserys Targaryen to arrive with an army. His ships had arrived in a fog, the gates were open, and he sacked the city in two days time. Through all the battle Sansa Stark had been waiting with the Queen Regent and a group of women in Maegor's Holdfast. It had only been two moons ago that they had waited here during the battle of the Blackwater. Ser Illyn was with them as before and Sansa was prepared to flee to rooms as she had done before if it should come to that, except that the door was well guarded there was no real means of escape. Cersei actually looked frightened. Behind her drunkenness and her hateful words, even Sansa could see that the Queen was afraid. 

The doors were eventually broken down. Ser Illyn managed to kill a few of the women to prevent their being raped, as was his duty, before the Dothraki killed him. Sansa had never seen a Dothraki before. They were brown skinned like Donrnishmen but dressed in leathers and carried a weapon with a curved blade like she had never seen before. Several of the wild looking men grabbed a lady and proceeded to hold her down and take her virtue. Amid the screams, Sansa saw HIM, walk in. The new king. He had silvery blond hair and purple Targaryen eyes. He carried a sword that dripped with blood, and something hung from his other hand. 

“Which one of you is the Usurper’s Queen?” Viserys called out. He was followed into the room by an older Westerosi Knight. 

Cersei stood up. Her face was angry but she was trembling. “I am.” 

“Good.” He said with a smile. “I’ve brought you this.” He held up a severed head. Joffrey’s head. 

Cersei screamed and fell to her knees. Viserys tossed Joffrey’s head to the floor in front of her. Then he walked over and bent just a little to speak into her ear as she sobbed. “Where have you hidden your other children?” 

Cersei looked up at him, fury on her face. “I will never tell you for as long as I live.” 

“Well, I’m afraid that won’t be for very long. It doesn’t matter. We’ll find them.” The new king said. “Take her to a cell for now. I’ll deal with her later. Right now I want to meet the Stark girl who was betrothed to the false king.” 

Sansa let out a squeak and Viserys turned to her. She couldn’t help looking at him with awe. He was every inch what a king should look like. He had killed Joffrey and was going to kill Cersei. She knew he would probably kill her too just for being betrothed to Joffrey but she had wanted to die for so long that she really didn’t care about that. She was just glad to see them punished before she died. She found herself smiling as he approached her. 

“You’re Sansa Stark?” He asked, reaching out to touch her chin and lift her face to meet his eyes. He such cold frightening eyes and her smile faded.   
“Yes Your Grace.” She said, he was the king now. She knew enough to call him by his proper title. 

He looked her over as if he were undressing her with his eyes. “Yes...you are a lovely creature. Perhaps I won’t kill you. Taking the wife of the false king for my own would be a fitting gesture don’t you think, Ser Jorah?” He looked over at the knight who had followed him into the holdfast. 

“There’s no sense in killing her anyhow. She likely had no say in the betrothal in the first place.” The Knight said. Sansa noticed the Bear on his armor and realized he must be Ser Jorah Mormont. She was thankful that he still at least had a little respect for House Stark. 

Viserys barely listened to Ser Jorah. His eyes were still on Sansa’s body. “Yes. Yes, I think I’ll marry her myself. She’s too pretty to let her go to waste.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door, leaving the Dothraki with the women. “You’ve lived here for some time now I take it. You’ll show me around the Red Keep.” 

Viserys gripped Sansa’s arm a little too tightly as they walked. She didn’t dare complain about it. She told the King about the various rooms in the Red Keep, at least the ones that she was aware of. And then he grew bored of her and took her back to her room leaving her with two Dothraki guards. 

Sansa did not see Viserys again until a few days before the wedding. He never sent for her. He never came to visit her. He seemed to take no interest in her at all. She didn’t know what to make of that. Joffrey had at least taken an interest in hurting her. She didn’t know what this indifference of the new king was supposed to mean. Then the King arrived at her rooms with a smile and a dress in his hands. 

“Look what I’ve brought you.” He said, passing her the fine gray fabric. “It’s silk, and in your house colors. Don’t you like it?” 

It was very lovely but it looked very sheer, as if anyone nearby would be able see right through the fabric. The dress had no sleeves, it had no back. She had never worn anything so scandalous in all her life. And what was worse, she knew it would look terrible on her. “It’s a very lovely color Your Grace.” She settled on as a reply. 

“But you don’t like it?” He said, a mixture of disappointed and insulted. 

Sansa sighed. If she were going to marry him, she might as well try telling him the truth. At worse he would kill her or beat her as Joffrey had done and at best he would be thankful for the truth. She would never know if she didn’t try. “I’m afraid this dress would not suit me well at all, Your Grace.” 

“Why not?” He was incredulous. “This is the latest fashion in Dorne I’m told, and you have the perfect figure for it.” 

“Because I have terrible scars on my back, Your Grace.” She said, tears in her eyes. “I wouldn’t want everyone to see me like that.” 

Viserys looked shocked and confused. “Scars? How did you get them?” 

“Joffrey.” She breathed his name, not wanting to tell this story and yet knowing she had to. “He had me punished for my brother’s treason. He had me stripped naked before the court and beaten with the flat of the sword.” 

“Let me see.” He said, spinning her around and beginning to unlace her gown without her permission. Sansa struggled to bite back her panic at being undressed in this manner but once he had undone the ties and pulled back the fabric to reveal her bare skin he stopped. She heard him gasp, perhaps with disgust, and she fought back more tears. Then his fingers ran gently over one of her scars. “What a terribly stupid thing for him to do.” Viserys said with disbelief. “You were to be his wife and he gave you permanent scars.” He spun her back around and looked in her eyes. “It’s no matter. You are still beautiful. We’ll find you another dress that won’t shame you.” With that he took the dress he had brought and he left her. 

Once he was gone, Sansa sank onto the bed and burst into tears. He was such a confusing man. What had any of that even meant? 

*******************

On the night of their wedding Sansa arrived first in the bedchamber. She had been stripped of most of her clothes and deposited in the chamber by a group of ogling men. The ceremony hadn’t been so bad, the feast had been tolerable, Viserys had proven himself to be a good dancer and she had always liked dancing. The bedding ceremony had been the worst of it and she knew it was only going to get worse now. 

She went to the bed and with trembling hands she covered herself with the blankets. Viserys arrived, chased by a group of laughing ladies. He looked a little scandalized by their behavior but he was forcing himself to smile. “Alright, alright, we’ve arrived. You may go now!” He told them and they left in a flurry of laughter. He closed the door and turned to Sansa wearing only his breeches. She had to admit to herself that he was handsome, but she wasn’t sure if that knowledge really helped or not. She was still afraid. Afraid of him, Afraid of what was to happen next. 

He went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He removed the rest of his clothes and slid in underneath the blankets next to her. He turned on his side, propped up on one elbow where he could see her. He reached over and placed his hand on her arm.   
“You truly are a maiden?” He said, almost surprised by the realization. “I feel your hands shaking. I think you’re quite terrified.” 

She wanted to tell him she was sorry or just to say something to prove she could be brave but the words caught in her throat. 

“You know, sometimes when I’m very angry I quite like having people be afraid of me. But I’m not angry right now. And you, I’d much rather have your admiration than your fear. So I’m not going to hurt you. There’s nothing for you to fear.” 

Sansa swallowed and managed to find her voice. “I was told that it always hurts a maiden the first time she is with a man.” 

He shook his head smiling, almost laughing. “That just a story they tell so that ladies will try harder to remain pure until marriage. If maidens knew how much pleasure they could be having, the kingdom would be even more over run with bastards than it already is. It doesn’t have to hurt if the man is gentle...I will be gentle with you. I will be very gentle.” 

Viserys was true to his word. He was gentle with her. He took a long long time to make her ready for him. He took his time entering her and he knew how to bring her to climax. By the time it was over she had given him the admiration he wanted from her and he fell asleep, satisfied. 

Sansa awoke the next morning to the feel of her husband sleeping curled up behind her. He had one arm around her and had pulled her body flush against his. She couldn’t say that she minded so much. He had been good to her the previous night. He had told her it wouldn’t hurt and it had been the truth. Maybe he wasn’t going to be so bad. He had killed Joffrey, executed Cersei, had allowed her brother to swear an oath of fealty and remain as Warden of the North. He had called her beautiful. Had given her a dress that wouldn’t embarrass her when she asked it of him. She had to admit that it felt kind of nice lying here close to him as she was. She knew when he woke up by the change in his breathing and by his hardness pressed against her backside. The moment she felt it, she wanted nothing more than to have him inside her again. Nothing had ever felt as good as being with him had. She pulled away from him enough to turn and face him. She glanced down at his manhood, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted. 

“Look at you,” He said, reaching out to touch her cheek. “You are absolutely exquisite when you’re wanton.” He kissed her and he took her again and she very willingly let him do just that. 

***********************

Dany was happy to be home, she truly was but her husband did not like it in King’s Landing. The Dothraki disliked cities and she knew it wouldn’t be long before he wanted to leave for more open country. That was okay with her too. She would follow her husband anywhere. She only hoped to stay long enough for Jaime Lannister to be found. She wanted to see the death of the man who had murdered their father. She needed him gone before all would be right with the world. 

Dany reached the hall of the Red Keep for the evening meal where Viserys was feasting with a crowd of Lords and Ladies and Dothraki alike. And his wife was there, daughter of the traitor Ned Stark. Ned Stark had helped the Usurper win his throne. Dany couldn’t comprehend why Viserys would marry the man’s daughter. She supposed that she was a pretty young woman. But there was more to it than that. Sansa Stark had only been Queen for a week and she looked at Viserys as if she absolutely adored him. No one adored Viserys. He was tolerated, sometimes respected, but mostly just tolerated because he was the rightful heir and he had won the battle. Dany could see the truth of it even if her brother was blinded. Sansa did more than tolerate him. She hung off his every word. She went to court with him and when he actually did make a good judgement Sansa smiled approvingly. When Viserys was headed towards a bad decision Sansa would put her hand on his arm, look at him with worried eyes and he would seem to reconsider. Sansa was a wise young woman. She never once spoke against the king, but she somehow managed to sway his decisions with little more than a touch or a glance. 

Someone came rushing into the great hall to her brother. One of the knights that had been serving him recently she guessed. “Your Grace.” The man said as he neared the King. “We’ve found another of the Lannisters.” 

Viserys stopped eating and broke into a smile. “Well then. Bring him to the throne room. I’ll be right there.” 

********************************

A small crowd was gathering as Sansa sat in her seat near the Iron Throne waiting for him to be brought in. The man who they brought was not who she expected. Not the Kingslayer but his brother Tyrion Lannister. 

“Tyrion Lannister, what do you have to say for your crimes?” Viserys said as Tyrion was thrown down at his feet. 

“What crimes do I stand accused of Your Grace?” Tyrion said as he picked himself up. 

“Hmmm…” Viserys thought for a moment. “The crime of hiding your brother from the King’s Justice. Where is Jaime Lannister? Tell me that and I might be merciful.” 

“I do not know the location of my brother, Your Grace. He was in the captivity of the Starks when you took the throne. Perhaps you should ask them.” Tyrion said. 

“Such insolence.” Viserys said, amusement in his tone. “You’re quite brave given the position you find yourself in.”   
Tyrion did not reply to that. 

“Perhaps I should keep you prisoner and see if your brother will come save you.” Viserys suggested. 

“Whatever you think is best Your Grace.” Tyrion said. 

“Yes, spread the word that Tyrion Lannister will be my prisoner until such time as Jaime Lannister surrenders himself. He will receive weekly punishments until then. Ser Eckhart?” Viserys called forth one of his guards. 

Sansa saw what her husband planned to do. She remembered how Tyrion had stopped Joffrey from beating her once. It was not right to punish a man for the actions of his family. She reached over and squeezed her husband’s arm. He glanced over and saw her pleading eyes. 

“Does this displease you my lady?” Viserys asked. He had never asked her opinion before. She was a little afraid to give it. 

“Tyrion Lannister saved me from Joffrey’s wrath once. Please spare him punishment for my sake?” She asked, timidly. 

Viserys looked stunned, as did Tyrion. “Alright.” The king finally said. “Take him to a cell.” Then Viserys stood from his throne. “Come my lady. I would speak to you privately.” 

Sansa followed him to the council chambers and he shut the doors behind them. He had never hurt her in the entire week they had been married but she had never stopped worrying that there might be a first time, that this might be the first time. He paced the room a few times and he spun to face her. 

“How dare you question me in front of the court?” He shouted. 

“Your Grace… you asked me…” She stopped speaking, not daring to incur any further wrath. 

“Yes I did ask you. And I expected you to treat my decisions with respect! It isn’t just today. This has been going on all week. You look at me as if I am wrong. I am not wrong! I am the blood of the dragon! I am the king!” He shouted at her. 

As afraid as she was, Sansa knew she had to calm him down before he truly did more than just shout at her. She took a few steps towards him and put her hand on his chest, gazing up at him with as much admiration as she could muster because she knew he liked that. “Of course you are the king.” She said gently. “And not only that but you saved me from the false king who did nothing but hurt me. You saved me like a hero in the songs. I know that you are good. The people of the court don’t know that yet. They won’t know unless they see you being merciful. And then they will love you and admire you as I do. That’s all I hoped to do. To remind you to show them you are good.” 

All the anger melted away from Viserys at her words. “You love me?” 

Sansa wasn’t sure if she did love him. She enjoyed sharing his bed. She liked him when he was in a kind mood. She didn’t like him shouting at her. Either way, the king needed to believe he was loved by her or she would never be safe or able to influence him. She didn’t want to lie to him. “Of course I do.” 

“Say it then.” He said, worried that she wouldn’t. 

“I love you.” And before he could look into her eyes and question her words she reached up and kissed him. 

***********************************

The Kingslayer did return to King’s Landing a month later but not in the way that anyone would have expected. Sansa returned to her own private chambers after an afternoon at court. She locked the door behind her only to be pinned against the door by the weight of a man, his hand over her mouth. 

“Don’t make a sound.” He said, as he turned her around, blade to her throat and took away his hand. Sansa recognized him. He had a rather long beard and longer hair but he was still Jaime Lannister. “Sit.” He said, indicating the bed. She wondered if he meant to rape her. 

He ignored her sitting on the bed and went to check all the windows and then the door to see that it was securely locked. Then he turned to her. “When it is dark you are going to invite one of your guards in here so that I might borrow his armor. And then you are going to visit the dungeons with your guard….I hear that King Viserys is very fond of you. You may have to remain a hostage for quite some time if my brother and I are to get away safely.” 

“There may be no need for you to kidnap me Ser.” Sansa spoke softly. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” He said. 

If he needed her as hostage then he couldn’t kill her anyway, Sansa decided. She found her courage and she spoke again. “I could speak to the king. I could ask him to let your brother go. He listens to me sometimes.” 

Jaime shook his head. “I don’t think so.” 

It was a long wait until dark. Jaime Lannister did not speak to her in all that time. He didn’t hurt her either. After Jaime had taken the armor from her guard, he tied the man up and gagged him. They made it to the dungeons unnoticed. 

“Jaime?” Tyrion was more than surprised to see his brother. Jaime unlocked the cell and let Tyrion out. “Don’t tell me Sansa is your hostage?” 

“She is.” Jaime admitted. “She is unhurt. Come on.” They made their way back out of the dungeons and towards the harbor. It wasn’t until they reached the ship that Jaime had waiting that he let her go. 

“Thank you Lady Sansa for convincing the King to be merciful. I’m sure the kingdom is better off with you as queen than without.” Tyrion said as he left her. 

She thought about shouting for help just then, someone could still catch the ship before it had left the harbor, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to be forced to see whatever sort of punishment would be inflicted on those men for what they had done. Without guards, Sansa was left to make her way back to the Red Keep alone. She had just reached her hallway when she saw her husband coming from her room wearing a sword, a look of worry on his face like she had never seen. 

“Sansa, where have you been?” He came running over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “We found your guard tied up. He said someone knocked him out. Are you quite alright?” And Viserys swept her into a hug before she could even answer him. She realized that he had been genuinely worried for her. 

“I’m alright.” She said when he finally let her go. “Jaime Lannister was here. He and his brother have both escaped by ship. I was his hostage for a little while.” 

“I should go after him. I should go after him and burn his ship and behead them both but there will be time to look for them later. All that matters right now is that you are safe.” He hugged her again, more tightly than before. “I couldn’t lose you. I love you.” Viserys told her. Sansa decided right then that she would try to love him back. If anyone was capable of loving a man like Viserys it had to be a woman like her.


End file.
